


Dreams of Domination

by lokobookworm95



Series: Chronicles of the Mind-warped [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil!Ron, Gen, Spoilers for the episode: Bad Boy, Zorpox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokobookworm95/pseuds/lokobookworm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of it all, isn't everything supposed to go back to normal? At least, that's what Ron thought. Turns out that he is wrong- very, very wrong. </p><p>Kim and Rufus will never understand how good being evil feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Domination

**Dreams of Domination**

What Ron never told anyone, not Kim, not even Rufus—to whom he told _everything_ —was how it felt. Oh, it wasn't like someone else had taken over his body and was forcing him to be evil while 'the real Ron' tried to break out, like in a movie or something. No, it wasn't like that at all.

Ron had been fully conscious and in control the entire time. He had chosen to do those things—and though he knew that Kim and Rufus would understand that part, because of the Attitudinator—they would never understand how _good_ being evil felt.

He had actually been able to use his full potential. He had only needed to think about making something, and the plans for it just came to his mind, as though it was a computer. He'd had no more inhibitions, no more nagging conscience telling him not to do something because someone might get hurt. He'd been able to use his body, as well. No more being clumsy for him.

It had been… freeing, not to have to listen to the rules anymore, not having to think about people other than himself. He hadn't cared that he was scaring Kim and Rufus, or that he was acting so evil that he had even scared Shego. The world would have bowed to him, and he would have been happy about it! When he was back to himself, though, he shuddered, thinking about what he could've done if Kim hadn't fixed him in time. (He was still scared of the Mega-Weather Generator.)

The _real_ reason he hasn't told anyone, however, is because he knows how easy it would be to go evil again. He wouldn't even need the Attitudinator this time. The ideas for machines and plots are always there, lurking just below the surface. He can calculate just how long conquering the world would take, starting with getting rid of Kim and ending approximately five minutes later.

He knows that Kim and Rufus wouldn't get that, wouldn't understand how easy it is, so he just pushes all of the feelings and plots swirling around his head to the back of his mind, and tries to act exactly the same as he did before. It seems to work, too, seeing as neither Kim nor Rufus has said anything to him about it. So during the day, Ron just focuses on being his old, cheerful, idiotic self. He fools everyone in the process.

At night, Ron dreams of world domination.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, I never have and I never will.


End file.
